Meeting Batman
by Rinidaze02
Summary: My time has come. I'll show the world who Batman is. (Rosetta Jones is my OC)


Bruce Wayne is Batman.

I have seen it with my own eyes.

Though I would say he didn't notice me.

I'm quite stealthy when I'm determined to find the truth.

* * *

But before that, let's go back to how Mr. Wayne and I first encountered.

My name is Rosetta Jones.

I, unfortunately, am a risky journalist per say. I've had my life on a thread multiple times. Other than that, I always got what I wanted in the end. I'm still alive and have a job that pays the bills so there's no downside. I love the thrill of risking my life.

I knew I was going to do it again when I met Bruce Wayne. I've seen him in newspapers, tv, and heard him on the radio. Quite a popular man being involved in politics, which is dangerous for him.

That was my first clue. Why would a billionaire playboy involve himself in politics? He should be thinking about the next gold digger he'll have around his arm at the next awards. The press can have a field day with that.

When I watched an interview between Vicki Vale and Bruce Wayne, all he seem to talk about is how the city of Gotham is broken. That his parents were trying to fix it. That Martha and Thomas Wayne were positive people who wanted a bright future for Gotham.

Bruce claimed he will continue where they left off.

That was my motive to get even closer to Mr. Wayne.

Another concern was his lack of knowledge on a certain vigilante.

Batman.

He claimed that he was a mythical thing and he doubts he can change Gotham like he's trying to.

That there was no such thing as the Batman.

I decided to test theory.

* * *

Sneaking into Wayne enterprises was not easy. Like sneaking Bruce Wayne's was easier. Security was tight. It's nice to know their doing a better job than Gotham PD.

It wasn't a lot to go on. He seemed like a house than office. It was completely spotless.

Until I found something interesting. I saw a blueprint. A blueprint for a suit. A bat suit.

It was very suspicious. Why does Bruce Wayne have a blueprint of Batman's suit? Unless he was trying to cover up his involvement with Batman. Could he be working for Batman?

I pulled the blueprint from under scattered papers. I examined the blueprint. It was an upgrade for the suit.

The name at the top right corner of it was a name that wasn't Bruce Wayne.

It eead Lucius Fox. He made this blueprint. But why? Why is he making upgrades to Batman's suit? I made my conclusion that Mr. Fox made the suit for Batman. Confirming that he works for Batman.

I set the blueprint down and observed the office more.

What caught my eye was a chess board. It completely stood out and didn't quite fit the aesthetic of the office.

Fiddling with the chess pieces, I unintentionally knocked down the white queen piece. A few seconds later, I heard a soft rumbling sound.

I turned to my right and saw the bookshelf move vertically. It was like a door. A door to something secretive no doubt.

I walked to the hidden room, peeking inside. I froze. I was in shock. There was tools of all kinds. Most shaped like a bat.

They were the same tools Batman uses. I would know because I saw him somehow get up the roof when I sneaked into police investigation.

I recognised it as a grappling hook. 'So that's how he gets up to the roof of buildings.'

I walked around deeper into the room. If I can snag a piece of anything as evidence, I can prove that Bruce Wayne is involved with Batman.

It would be plastered all over the city. I would be the famous journalist that solved the biggest mystery that even the police couldn't solve.

Now before that, I need to know Batman's identity. Otherwise I came here for nothing.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

Dammit. I got caught. I should have known I would. I got side tracked. Now I'll lose my job and get arrested.

"Bruce Wayne. What am I doing here? I'm here doing my job."

"Your job requires trespassing? Going through private information. On a count of three, you will be out of this office. If not, security will help you out."

I wasn't going anywhere. Not when I'm this close to cracking the case. I just need his identity. I need to expose him for what he truly is.

And then it hit me.

How can be so stupid. There was never a reason the Bruce Wayne would help a vigilante. Bruce Wayne is the vigilante. He is Batman.

"I don't think that's a smart idea. I already know your identity. I'll expose you and your alter ego."

I sense the tension in the air thicken. Bruce was getting anxious. He needs a way to keep his identity a secret. I know he wouldn't kill me. He doesn't kill. He could bribe me but I just burn it. I'm not a whore.

"What do you want? Money?"

"Jesus no. I don't care about that."

"Then what do you want?"

I could tell he was getting irritated. Just then I started getting second thoughts. Did I want to expose Bruce Wayna as Batman? My gut was telling me no. Usually I follow my gut.

I realized I wasted my time. I didn't really risk my life.

"Bruce Wayne I don't plan on telling anyone. I just wanted to confirm a suspicion I had about you. You seemed so devoted to change in Gotham city. It was weird for a playboy with a fortune bothered to care about this doomed city."

Bruce looked at me in a curious way. He seemed confused. Yet seemed impressed.

"I'm impressed. You're the first to put two and two together. Even get as far as my office. You even found the secret room. So tell me, who are you?"

"I'm just a regular female reporter with a wild side. I like to take risks Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smirked. Guessing he liked that answer. He walked up to me and handed a piece of paper.

"Fill this out. I want you working for me. You deserve a better job than a reporter."

I blinked several times in shock. Did Bruce Wayne just offer me a job? Well it did sound better than being a reporter honestly.

"Okay. It does sound better than being a reporter. You should be proud of yourself Wayne. You are a master persuader."

* * *

I filled out the paper and handed it back to Bruce. Bruce signed the bottom of it to make it official. I work for Bruce Wayne now.

He even let me know his biggest secret. It made sense since I work for him now. I support him a hundred percent. I started to believe his cause as time passed and I spent more time around him.

He is truly our saviour. The Dark Knight. Batman.

Now I have a secret I kept from him. These powers I have had for years now. Well I'll deal with it when the time comes.


End file.
